


乱七八糟的修伯特/菲尔肮脏妄想

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 修伯特和菲尔迪南特支援才C我就感觉到了有病，菲尔五年后长发好适合被修伯特抓着后入（迅速滑坡）哪位天才想出来让菲尔五年后留长发的，我要给他打钱！菲尔不愧是希尔凡失散多年的兄弟（？），感觉同样是对欲望比较弱的类型。不过赢在男朋友太老辣，什么都不知道的情况下就被捞走锁死了。魔鬼如我已经在考虑二周目如何用修伯特杀妻，虽然修伯特不能挖，可是我可以挖菲尔不练级，然后塞给修伯特杀啊！（魔鬼）可是按国内这种“不要玩黑鹫！一周目青狮封盘！”的歪风邪气，感觉不太可能有多少黑鹫腐向粮了（枯萎于是整理了一下自产自销的修伯特X菲尔各色妄想，就扔这里了（满足）又及，往死里虐是重度悲观主义者喵喵的一贯爱好，不接受抗议（吃手手





	乱七八糟的修伯特/菲尔肮脏妄想

看到菲尔在称赞学校的马都很漂亮，我瞬间就想……你懂的。

按菲尔的个性肯定是毫无察觉，高高兴兴地去给马刷刷洗洗搂搂抱抱，好开心又单纯称赞马是乖孩子，肌肉好漂亮。旁边树丛里在偷窥……不，在尽职尽责监视的修伯特气到胃痛：你是不是瞎的没看到这匹公马的哔——都已经完全哔起来了吗？！

菲尔要是看到了那个器官，估计也只是笑着说哈哈哈原来你已经是大孩子啦，没有防备地去抱马脖子拍拍安抚。转身想走时被发情的公马咬住长发，还不解地回头看：怎么了？还有什么地方痒吗？

修伯特立刻冲出来了。

用杀气逼退公马，把菲尔捞回去，气呼呼地在床上随便找个借口好好惩罚了他一顿。菲尔还很不高兴，觉得修伯特莫名其妙的到底在气什么？

换成希尔凡就……

♡♡♡♡♡♡展开。

太安定了希尔凡（沉痛）

菲尔的长发在床上一定极致色情，尤其是背对修伯特坐着，微微偏过头，长发自然散落在裸背上，发隙间看到青紫粉红的指印牙印与健美的肌肉线条……

……把自己说饿了。

我现在只想看他们上床（血眼）

两情相悦的情况下，菲尔肯定会即堕，但是出于贵族的矜持拼命忍耐咬嘴唇不要叫，然后被修伯特折腾到哭着叫出来，很不情愿，事后红着脸鸵鸟半天那种。

真正的大小姐。

虚假的大小姐希尔凡会叫得超大声超浪非常快乐，叫得越低俗他就越开心，属于对自己贵族身份的反抗。菲利克斯肯定会被吓到，不知道希尔凡在哪里学到那么低贱粗俗不堪的话。

菲尔迪南特则是让人征服感爆棚的，连叫都不会叫，艰难地绞尽脑汁哀求修伯特慢一点，顶到奇怪的地方了（说到这种程度都几乎要了他老命），好奇怪不要求你……这样，全程敬语，连舒服都不会说，要射的时候涨红脸，超可怜兮兮试图去抓自己被修伯特握着撸的唧唧，哭着说不要，我……我……那个……会弄脏你……

修伯特：心脏遭受巨大考验

修伯特大约会紧贴在菲尔耳朵边上低音黏糊地问：怎么了？尊贵的公爵阁下莫非连基本的生理常识都不懂吗？是什么东西会从这里（又撸了两下然后按住顶端）出来，弄脏我的手呢？嗯~？

（CV：小西克幸）

那种黏性优雅游刃有余又饱含情欲的声音紧贴着耳孔攻击，菲尔肯定脑子都麻掉了，幼儿退行一样大着舌头哭着说：“精……精子……精子会……呜……出来……啊——”

因为被堵着射不出来，菲尔痉挛着得到了这辈子第一次干性高潮体验。

修伯特肯定超会玩的，家学渊源。感觉学校里最会玩的男人除了库洛德就是他。然后我想让他们玩一种有点古早最近都没怎么见过的花样：

菲尔干性高潮以后整个人都瘫了，朦朦胧胧的，唧唧一抖一抖还硬着但是没能射出来。修伯特抽插了几下拔出来，握住菲尔的唧唧，用自己的唧唧尖端顶住对方的马眼，把精液全部射进了菲尔的尿道里。

菲尔大概会被冲击到口齿不清呜咽又不懂抵抗，茫然地看着自己的唧唧鼓鼓涨涨的难受，溢流出两人混在一起的精液，瑟瑟发抖。

他困惑又搞不清楚情况连自己是舒服还是难受都不懂！压抑着声音呜呜地哭起来了要！

不过修伯特肯定会很温柔地吻他，手法娴熟地慢慢把菲尔唧唧里的东西全挤出来。由于是两人份，溢出来视觉效果挺冲击的，修伯特说菲尔好像尿床了一样，菲尔大概又要羞到想死了。

修伯特估计会连着几天维持最高的愉悦心情吧，调教处女贵族大小姐真开心. JPG

甜完了，那么接下来！是刀子精喵喵的表演时刻！

虽然比菲利克斯强一百倍，但是修伯特不正面直球告白的话，菲尔这个笨蛋是不会意识到修伯特喜欢自己的！哪怕已经滚了几百遍床单也没用！

说不定是刚开始有肉体关系的时候，修伯特嘴巴毒说了句像你这样的家伙只会让人倒胃口，倒不如把头发留长，看起来稍微像个女人，让我不至于连硬都硬不起来——后来他为这个后悔了好多年。

菲尔嘴上没说什么却开始留头发了，床上也不太愿意正面位，会主动背对着修伯特趴下，无言地表示出“这样的话是不是就看起来像女人了？”的意思。

修伯特好想回去暴打当时嘴贱的自己，他虽然很成熟但是对着喜欢的人容易控制不住嘴贱，孩子气。

又因为修伯特刺过菲尔，说你好不容易留长的头发难道是摆设吗？

于是被抓上床时菲尔就会默默拉过自己的头发，包住修伯特的唧唧来撸，边撸边拙劣地含住龟头舔。有努力试图学习让自己不那么难受，但是始终学不好，还要被修伯特骂没用。菲尔不反驳，默默地不出声。让知道菲尔其实真的有很努力的修伯特更不高兴了，折腾他的花样就更多更狠。

除了床上平时修伯特对菲尔是很好的，各种保护回护瞎子都看得出来，唯有当事人菲尔以为是修伯特出于责任感维护同伴而已。

接着菲尔被老师说得，在和修伯特滚完床单后没有回家，清理都没做，就那样不清不楚地没有任何交代地闷声走掉，和帝国断了所有关系。半年后跟着老师去攻打帝都，在战场上和超阴郁的修伯特重逢。

一直到被修伯特面无表情地杀掉的时候，菲尔都以为修伯特是讨厌自己的，和自己做是为了出气，有点解脱地笑着说：啊，这样……对你来说……碍眼的家伙……终于不在了。这样的话，你也可以轻松一点……了吧？太好……了……

修伯特受到一百万点暴击手都抖了，脸上还是没有表情。

眼神开始涣散的菲尔对着虚空喃喃自语：不过……好像都没看过你……笑起来的模样啊。为什么……还是那个表情……？高兴……一点吧，修伯特……笑一下……好不好……？

菲尔陷入最后的弥留状态，失血过多已经看不到东西了。最后的一句话小声得几乎听不清：

对不起……修伯特……这样……奇怪的……我……是不是又让你讨厌了……？可是……对不起……我……喜欢你……喜欢……真的……对不起……

修伯特站着没动，看着菲尔慢慢闭上眼睛，任由瓢泼大雨淋在自己身上。

（我觉得哪怕是修伯特也要过san check了）

修伯特会把菲尔的尸体抱回去的，还会被对面的敌军骂你还想侮辱他的尸体吗！来攻击他。修伯特一路护着尸体杀回来，浑身浴血，尸体上却没有半点擦伤。

他把菲尔的尸体抱回自己房间，脱掉衣物，仔细清洗干净了，放上自己的床。由于是魔法击杀所以没有外伤，只是有点过度苍白，看起来像安静地睡着了。

修伯特用手背轻轻碰触了一下菲尔的脸颊，是冷冰冰的。

他怔了一会儿，俯身吻了一下尸体冰凉的嘴唇。

这是他们之间第一次的接吻。

我合理怀疑那天晚上san值崩溃的修伯特对菲尔尸奸了

非常悲伤又沉重的一次，几乎没有任何情欲成分。触摸菲尔的身体，移动他手脚的时候，修伯特习惯性地想：真的是个麻烦的家伙。都这种时候了，还笨手笨脚的，浪费我时间……菲尔迪南特，你到底要到什么时候才能长大？

最后在菲尔体内射出来的时候，修伯特才发现菲尔苍白的脸上，有几滴摇摇欲坠的水珠。

“哈。原来……室内，也会下雨啊。”

第二天修伯特觐见皇帝陛下，这时已经有人用菲尔的事攻击修伯特了。修伯特没有理会，只是用比平时干哑一点的声音，很平静地说：陛下，昨天我把帝国叛徒菲尔迪南特的尸体带了回来，只为用来震慑帝国内心怀侥幸之辈。陛下，请下令……将他枭首示众。

艾黛尔沉默片刻后，只说了四个字。

依卿所奏。

菲尔很早就自觉到自己喜欢修伯特，修伯特则是没有告白过一直用行动攻略试图让菲尔能主动开口，结果上了床都没屁用，害修伯特也开始犯蠢，怀疑菲尔不喜欢自己，那样的话哪怕保持肉体关系也好。

修伯特床上风格是那种偏控制调教系的，菲尔很不习惯但是强迫自己去忍耐适应。有一次修伯特意外把菲尔操失禁了，菲尔超级恐惧喊着不要求求你住手对不起反应特别大，还挣扎试图逃跑最终被抓回来狼狈不堪地按在床上被操失禁。修伯特没在意，被反应激烈的菲尔夹得超爽，扣着菲尔的腰内射完，习惯性讲了一句蠢货你把我的床弄脏了……才反应过来不对这次玩脱了。

菲尔真的心态崩了，确定修伯特是讨厌自己的，眼泪大滴大滴往下掉，呆呆的不说话也没动。因为是贵族中的贵族，他对这种真的接受不了，并且觉得他们之间完蛋了，修伯特做到这一步肯定是对他真的讨厌。修伯特回过味来也觉得自己这次是过分了，不过是真意外，他没想到菲尔会失禁，暗爽之余也很头疼。

万一菲尔作为阶下囚被抓回来反而会很有囚犯自觉，那时候修伯特对他做什么都可以。放弃一切认命等死的状态……修伯特ex心累。

要是有人来劫狱他会拼尽全力去阻止的吧，即使明白阻止成功后自己不得不处死菲尔。

哪怕是圆满路线我也可以虐，我是个莫得感情的刀子精（跳舞）

据说黑鹫后边菲尔被皇女杀了爸爸？而且皇女还要废除贵族制度，菲尔却一直坚定不移地跟着皇女……

那么为了保证菲尔继续死心塌地，皇女特意把菲尔叫去谈话，让修伯特在门外守着。会客室里一直很安静，直到皇女抬高音量叫修伯特进去。

修伯特敲门进去的时候，刚好看到皇女把手从菲尔额头上拿开。

“我问老师要来了一种古代精神系的秘术。”

“它可以保证受术者对主君的绝对忠诚。任何质疑或者动摇的念头，都会转变为对特定监控者的爱情。”

“好好照顾他，除了你，我谁都不放心。”

修伯特应了声是，带着看起来恍恍惚惚的菲尔回到自己房间。

“菲尔。听得到我说话吗？”

“……修伯特？”

菲尔像是睡醒了一样，双眼渐渐聚焦：“为什么你在这里……对了，父亲大人他！父……亲……？”

说到一半眼神又涣散下去，菲尔看着修伯特，慢慢露出一个人偶一般完美又恬静的笑。

“修伯特。我爱你。”

“……够了。”

“我爱你。”

“闭嘴。”

“修伯特……”菲尔乖巧地靠过来，跪在他腿间，伸手揽住修伯特的腰，抬头望着他微笑：“我爱你。”

“……不对。”

“我爱你……修伯特，修伯特……”

菲尔恍惚地微笑着，以前所未有的熟练，解开他的腰带，再用牙齿咬住修伯特的裤链，一点点拉开：“我爱你啊……”

“放手！”

修伯特情绪波动下一个没控制住把菲尔甩开，后背撞在桌腿上，发出好大一声响。修伯特回过神想过去看看菲尔的情况，对上的依然是人偶一样空虚的双眼。

“……不对。这不是我想要的……！”

男人做在床边深深地埋下了头，菲尔疑惑地膝行靠过来，伸手去摸他的头。

“修伯特？你在哭吗？不要紧。我在这里。”

“我爱你，修伯特。”

只要菲尔不去想他爸，不去质疑皇女，平时表现就是正常的。

在床上的时候，所有青涩笨拙都没掉了，变成了熟练的娼妇，因为那个东西的效果和淫纹类似，把矛盾的感情转化为性欲发泄掉，削弱受术者的思考能力，时间久了很容易变成白痴。但是皇女不在乎，她只需要菲尔这样一面旗帜站在自己这边的事实，而且她难得地有在照顾修伯特了。

修伯特知道这个所以他无法再说什么，和菲尔的同居生活简直是地狱一般。他再也不可能知道眼前这个会对自己柔和微笑的男人的真实感情了。

在一切尘埃落定，女皇的统治无可撼动的时候，修伯特会选择杀掉被洗脑的菲尔的。

不用自己擅长的魔法，也不会命令菲尔自杀，而是用自己的双手。

一点点掐死他。

感受着气息在手下慢慢微弱下去。

修伯特自己快顶不住哽咽着低下头的时候，菲尔会慢慢抬起手，很温柔地摸一下修伯特的脸。

修伯特以为这也是咒术的作用，非常愤怒地猛然加大力道下了死手，抬起头来时，才愕然地看到濒死的菲尔眼神是清醒又悲伤的。

修伯特本能地想要松手，菲尔却微微翕动唇瓣，呢喃了最后一句几乎无声的对不起，永远地闭上了眼睛。

——FIN——


End file.
